The present disclosure relates to a multi-vision device.
Generally, a multi-vision device refers to a digital image device that includes a plurality of display modules and expands and displays a single image on the plurality of display modules, or individually displays images on the display modules.
The multi-vision device is widely used in broadcast programs, advertisements, exhibitions, and promotions which utilize a digital signage screen in public places, and may also be used in association with various screen terminals, for such services involving N-screen services.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example in which an image A is displayed through a multi-vision device 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the multi-vision device 1 includes a plurality of display sets in a 3×3 format. The multi-vision device 1 may display a single image A through the plurality of display sets. Also, the multi-vision device 1 may display different images through the display sets individually.
Generally, if an image is displayed on a screen of each of the display sets constituting the multi-vision device 1, a progressive scanning method has been used, which is a way of displaying an image sequentially from the upper left corner of the screen to the lower right of the screen line-by-line.
Since the image is displayed sequentially from the upper left corner of the screen to the lower right of the screen according to the progressive scanning method, in the case of a fast moving image, there may occur a temporal difference between a time point at which the uppermost part of the image is output and a time point at which a lower part of the image is output. If a fast moving image is displayed on a single display set, it is hard to recognize a stepped portion of the image since a slight temporal difference occurs sequentially.
However, in a multi-vision device, there is a large temporal difference between scanning for image output of an upper display set and scanning for image output of a lower display set. Therefore, the stepped portion of an image is noticeably viewed.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a case where a stepped portion occurs in a single moving image if the image is displayed through an upper display set and a lower display set.
Referring to FIG. 2, a multi-vision device 20 is displaying a soccer-ball image which is moved fast from the left to the right. In the progressive scanning method, a time point at which a part B-1 of the soccer-ball image to be displayed on an upper display set 20-1 is output is earlier than a time point at which the remaining part B-2 of the soccer-ball image to be displayed on a lower display set 20-2 is output, resulting in vertical image misalignment. Therefore, a user suffers inconvenience in viewing the image through the multi-vision device.